User talk:TheSlicer
Thanks for joining Brickipedia! We are glad to have you. The Bionicle page you placed a WIP on is not needed. The page is complete and as of now is not in need of any changes. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 13:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. By the looks of things and how I read it, the article seemed fine. If you see gaps or what not, feel free to fix them. In my opinion, and by reading the article, I found only a few mistakes. And this is a Wiki, meaning "We" is used. Also, thanks for your sympathy. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 13:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I wasn't talking about using "We" in articles. I meant that this is a Wiki, meaning that anyone can edit, not just one person. I'm not going to stop you from editing, because obviously, that's rude and stupid, but as you can see, Wikis usually don't have articles in paragraphs. Also, if you are going to reply, please do it in a new message, because the sympathy section is for sympathy. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 14:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Apology acepted. I thought you meant turn everything into a paragraph. I'm not trying to sound superiour. I have been on Brickipedia longer than you have, so please don't be rude to me or any other users. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 14:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's ok. We all make mistakes. Good luck editing and Happy Thanksgiving! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 14:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks for adding those back. I contacted Nighthawk Leader and he should be able to fix it. It might be that the syntax got messed and added the reference tags. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 14:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Bionicle Hi , I had no idea LEGO were sued for using Maori names (not a fan of Bionicle) Thanks for the info , could you add a source for this info so I can read about it without searching google first ... cheers Gladiatoring 14:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Pages Please don't edit an article with a deletion template on it. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's odd. I guess either the history is wrong or my computer isn't working right. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::The Maga Monster article that just got deleted by Cptain Rex. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?''']] 20:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:Sidebar : Thanks for pointing that out. -- 21:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :: Looks like it's been taken care of. :) 08:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC)